dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017)
The Dragon Ball Super Card Game is a card game featuring characters from many Dragon Ball series, primarily those of Dragon Ball Super.[http://www.dbs-cardgame.com/about/ Dragon Ball Super Card Game website] It appears to be the successor to IC Carddass Dragon Ball. Card artwork Cards can come in two types of artwork "Anime" and "CG". SSRage_Trunks_card.png|Example of an "Anime" style card Ultimate_Form_Golden_Frieza_card.png|Example of a "CG" style card Playable characters Pilaf Saga * Son Goku: Youth * Chi-Chi * Bulma * Master Roshi * Oolong * Puar * Yamcha Fortuneteller Baba Saga * Bandages * Baba * Pilaf (Mech) * Shou (Mech) * Spike * Krillin * Son Gohan Saiyan Saga * Son Goku * Son Goku (Kaio-Ken) * Raditz * Tien Shinhan * Vegeta * Vegeta (Great Ape) * Saibimen * Yamcha (Kamehameha) * Son Gohan: Childhood * Krillin * Piccolo * Piccolo (Beam Cannon) Janemba Saga * Janemba * North Kai * East Kai * South Kai * West Kai * Gogeta * Great Saiyaman * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Fusion Dance) * Son Goku (Super Saiyan) * Son Goku (Fusion Dance) * Son Gohan * Son Goten * Trunks * Gotenks * King Yemma * Veku Bardock Saga * King Vegeta Super 17 Saga * Android 18 * General Rilldo * Piccolo * Super 17 * Nappa * Android 20 * Son Goku (Kid, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) * Cell * Krillin * Frieza Chilled Saga *Bardock (Super Saiyan) *Chilled *Chilled (Base/Harbringer of Destruction) *Tobi *Cabira Frieza Saga *Son Gohan: Youth *Krillin *Son Goku (Super Saiyan) *Frieza (First Form) *Frieza (First Form/Final Form) *Frieza (Final Form) *Frieza (Full-Power) *Frieza (Full-Power/Mecha) (Alters era from Frieza Saga to Android Cell Saga) *Cui *Zarbon *Dodoria *Appule *Sui *Banan *Captain Ginyu *Ginyu (Base/Malicious Transformation) *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Ginyu Force Cooler Saga *Cooler *Cooler (Base/Final Form) *Salza *Dore *Neiz Meta-Cooler Saga *Meta-Cooler *Meta-Cooler (Infinite Multiplication) *Meta-Cooler (Base/Meta-Cooler Core) (Changes character to Meta-Cooler Core) *Meta-Cooler Core *Cyclopian Guard *Guide Robo Android Cell Saga *Trunks: Future *Trunks: Future (Super Saiyan) *Trunks: Future (Full Power) *Vegeta *Vegeta (Full Power) *Son Gohan: Childhood *Son Gohan: Childhood (Super Saiyan) *Son Gohan: Childhood (Super Saiyan) **Son Goku/Son Gohan: Childhood (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2; Father-Son Kamehameha) *Son Gohan: Childhood (Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Son Goku *Son Goku (Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Mecha Frieza) *King Cold *Android 17 *Android 17 (Base/Androids 17 & 18) *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 20 *Android 16 *Cell (Imperfect) *Cell (Imperfect/Ultimate Lifeform) *Cell (Semi-Perfect) *Cell (Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Kami Broly Saga *Broly *Broly (Base/Legendary Super Saiyan) *Broly (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Paragus *Son Gohan: Adolescence (Super Saiyan) *Son Goten (Super Saiyan) *Bio Warrior (Army) *Bio-Broly *Videl *Coco *Son Goten *Natade Village Monster *Shaman *Krillin *Coco's Grandpa The Evil Wizard Babidi Saga *Son Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2 Dark Prince) *Vegeta (Dark Prince) *Trunks: Youth *Son Goten *Mighty Mask (Super Saiyan) *Evil Wizard Babidi *Evil Wizard Babidi (Base/Creator of Evil) *Dabura *Spopovich/Yamu Evil Wizard Babidi Saga *Vegeta (Dark Prince) Babidi Saga *Son Goku (Super Saiyan 3) Majin Buu Saga *Son Goku (Super Saiyan) *Son Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Trunks: Youth (Super Saiyan) *Son Goten (Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Son Gohan: Adolescence *Son Gohan: Adolescence (Potential Unleashed) *Hercule *Videl *Majin Buu (Innocent) *Majin Buu (Super) *Majin Buu (Super) (Prodigy Absorption) *Majin Buu (Super) (Grand Evil Absorption) *Vegito *Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Super Saiyan) *East Supreme Kai *Kibito *Old Kai Battle of Gods Saga *Son Goku *Son Goku (Super Saiyan) *Son Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Son Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God) *Son Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Furious Yell) *Son Goten *Trunks: Youth *Gotenks *Gotenks (Super Saiyan) *Son Gohan: Adolescence (Potential Unleashed/Full Power) *North Kai *Beerus (Base/God of Destruction) Resurrection ‘F’ Saga *Son Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Son Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Son Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegeta *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Bulma *Son Gohan: Adolescence *Piccolo *Frieza (First Form) *Frieza (Final Form/Ultimate Form Golden Frieza) *Frieza (Golden Frieza) *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Beerus *Whis *Tien Shinhan *Ginyu *Krillin *Master Roshi *Jaco Champa Saga *Son Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Piccolo *Majin Buu (Good) *Monaka *Jaco *Botamo *Frost (First Form) *Frost (Second Form) *Frost (Final Form) *Magetta *Cabba *Cabba (Super Saiyan) *Hit *Hit (Base/Assassin) *Beerus *Champa *Champa (Base/God of Destruction) *Universe 6 Supreme Kai *Supreme Kai's Attendant *Vados *Vados (Base/Aide) Dark Demon Realm Saga *Trunks: Xeno *Trunks: Xeno (Base/Super Saiyan) *Supreme Kai of Time *Masked Saiyan *Bardock *Towa *Mira *Mira (Base/Dark Warrior Mira) *Shun Shun *Haru Haru *Frieza (Xeno-Evolve) *Son Goku: Xeno *Vegeta: Xeno *Demigra Future Trunks Saga *Trunks: Future *Trunks: Future (Base/Super Saiyan Anger) *Trunks: Future (Super Saiyan Anger) *Trunks: Future (Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Anger) *Trunks: Future (Super Saiyan 2) *Trunks: Youth *Bulma: Future *Son Gohan *Son Gohan: Future (Super Saiyan) *Son Goku *Son Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Son Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegeta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Pilaf *Shu *Mai: Future *Mai: Youth *Yajirobe: Future *Haru/Maki *Zamasu *Goku Black *Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Fused Zamasu *Fused Zamasu (Base/Absolute God) *Fused Zamasu (Half-Corrupted) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) *Beerus *Whis *Gowasu *Grand Minister *Zeno Universe Survival Saga *Frieza (Golden Frieza) *Jiren *Kale (Base, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bergamo *Basil *Lavender *Caulifla (Base, Super Saiyan 2) *Top *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Ribrianne *Buu (Skinny) *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka) *Gohan *Piccolo *Frost (Final Form) *Hit *Frieza (Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Saonel *Pirina *Kelfa *Cabba *Vados *Botamo *Magetta *Pirina Black Star Dragon Ball Saga *Goku Adult (Base) *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Pan *Trunks *Pilaf Baby Saga *Goku (Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Son Goten DBS: Broly Saga * Son Goten Special * Trunks: Future (Super Saiyan 3) * Dragon Ball * Shenron Unknown *Fu References Category:Collectible Card Games